Fullmetal Gurlz
by EdwardElricsGurl1
Summary: This story is about The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother meet the wind alchemist and water alchemist. The water alchemist is me and the wind alchemist is my sister. The four alchemist have a journey together and ect. and its a TO BE CONTINUED SO BE READY!


**GURLZ**

**FULLMETAL**

Kristyn Darianne

It was early in the morning and the smell of my younger sister's breakfast could wake up absolutely ANYONE!And this is our story when…we met the two most popular alchemists out of the blue… Both our mother and father taught us everything they knew and we practiced with and without our books and parents. We knew studied and memorized alchemy, how to fight, both of their power, equivalent exchange, the truth, the philosopher's stone, and of course the famous alchemists the Elric brothers…..

My sister always wakes up first than anyone so she can make breakfast (she loves cooking) so once I wake up I go downstairs and we chow down together, our mother is always at work 24/7. Our mother works at the military. The only time we get to see her is just a few minutes after we get home from school, but we graduated just a couple days ago. I'm 15 and my younger sister is 14 it's weird we just like best friends. One day….our mom was late a bit too late….. "Where the HELL is she," Kristyn asked. "I replied, "and why the HELL would I know" She just looked back and walked to her room. Then suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Eagar, I opened the door standing there was a tall man with shiny black hair, and was wearing a military suit that looked kind of like our mom's outfit except she had to wear a mini skirt for some reason. ," May I come in" he asked. With a confused look on my face, I nodded. While he was walking inside I was wondering why a military man would be coming all the way to resembol. I called Kristyn out of her room. When we were all In the living room the man said, "I'm Roy Mustang, and I have some HORRIBLE news for you….I'm terribly sorry but…your mother…..has pasted on"….. We both looked down, sad for a while, after that Roy gave us a file on who murdered our mother, our heads just shot up and we snatched it while we looked at it our eyes began filling with tears. Roy got up and apologized for our poor loss as he walked out and stepped inside his vehicle.

We both had the same idea…but no one knew because we had never told anyone. The day of our mother's funeral we lots of people came there was our family, friends, and military officers. The last people standing was us and tears still filled our eyes Kristyn looked over and saw a name that had the most familiar last name…..Trisha Elric. We planned to hunt down our mother's killer and were going to destroy him/her AND their clan so it may NEVER happen again. Once we left we didn't sleep that long…we COULDN'T we studied and memorized those files, slept a while again, and when we woke we ate, and got ready. We went to mom's room and for some reason she had a giant supply room for emergencies like this it had weapons, outfits, and supplies. So once we got in there we grabbed what we could, we dressed in a black sports bra, a black skirt with a white line at the bottom, I have black leggings but sis didn't wanna wear 'em, a bag with a giant strap that went over our side with supplies inside the bag cuz she said we might run into the Elric brothers and she wants al to obviously see her legs….awka-awkward anyways we also had, a belt that went diagonal on our hips, and over that was a big red alchemist jacket that our mom saved it just for us. When we were done we tried our best not to get teary eyed. We started walking down the road and suddenly saw an immense suit of armor with a blonde boy walking right beside him. We kind of noticed them once we got closer. ,"You're the Elric brothers right" I asked. "Who's asking" Edward demanded me "Ummm I am" I replied back while making retarded noises and hitting my bottous (a bottous I right below your neck kinda like your chest) with my hand. Then Kristyn started squealing and fangirling out luckily I got her to stop it's not really surprising the first time I walked in her room there was Alphonse pictures EVERYWHERE!

"We decided to be smart at them and so Kristyn walked beside Alphonse and said," Let me guess you have no body inside because you used human transmutation, failed so you had to be put in this suit of armor and the only thing keeping you alive is.." she took his head off, crawled inside, and pointed to his blood seal. "Is this blood seal" Edward and Alphonse looked impressed, and then looked over to me and I said, "of COURSE I know things, walked over to Ed, snatched his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve on his black over shirt, examined his automail and said, "I'm guessing when you tried to use human transmutation and failed the truth took your leg" and then rolled up one of his pant legs ," You probably let the truth take your arm in exchange of your younger brother alphonse, and let a mechanic give you some automail so you can search for the philosopher's stone" and at the same time we both said ," Make sure you don't forget….. October 8, 1911…." They just sat there staring at us….astonished. "What it's actually REALLY simple" I handed Ed the files Roy gave us, "This palm tree lookin faggot killed our mom and were getting revenge. We gave each other heaps of information about the philopsher's stone and other interesting facts that we might need to know for BOTH of our journeys. We all shook hands to help each other with our journeys…and that's when the real one began.

Ed, Al, Kristyn, and I started walking farther and farther, we walked miles away from the warm place we love to call home. It started to get hot; so Kristyn and I pulled out our bags so we can get our bottles of water. As we started drinking Ed looked at me with that look in his face that's saying WATER, WATER! I pulled out another bottle and tossed it to Ed, Alphonse didn't need water because he didn't' have his original body back yet. When our break was over we continued walking and saw a tractor with one of those boards with wheels attached to the back. We ran up to it no one was in it but there were a few dead bodies a few feet back. We assumed it was theirs so we just took it Kristyn and Ed sat next to Al. except Kristyn was all smashed up to al. I'm started to think that she's starting to have feeling for him (classic krick). I sat up in the driver's seat; "d-do you even _know _how to drive one of these things" Ed asked me obviously frightened "KISS MY ASS IF I DON'T" Ed was starting to come up to my butt so I smacked his head. I started it up and said ," YOU BETTER HANG ON TIGHT" So ed was in a corner holding on to it as tight as he could, Kristyn she was pretty much used to it so she was sat there without hanging onto nothing at all, alphonse was worried so he held her. It was so funny because her face turned sooooo pink. Once they were all hanging on I WENT PETAL TO THE METAL. (LOL get it)

About 2 hours went by and it ran out of gas, we got out and started walking again. It got dark so we all agreed to lie down for the night, I slept by Kristyn and Ed slept by al. When we were laid down I asked, "Do you like al" "psssshhhhhhtttt… hell n- …maybe" I laughed a little. But after that we went to sleep, and when I was sleeping I started to think maybe she's starting to like al…. and I'm starting to like Ed even though we barley know each other. I had a dream I was getting married I was walking down the aisle even mom was there and when the man turned around it was ED! And after we got married Ed and I went to a room with candles and- I woke up, and apparently krick had the same dream except it was with al…..and she finished it. We put our jackets back on, and as I was putting my leggings on Ed looked at me and asked... "You've got automail too….what happened" I looked up a little and said nothing so Ed looked at krick…..she had an automail arm "hey what happened Kristyn" "Just stop asking, sister doesn't like it when people bring it up" "did you guys fail at human transmutation or what" "nothing" I replied to him. So when we were done getting dressed at ready we just sat and talked for a second then continued walking then just for the fun of it I went over by al and whispered "hey do you like my sister" so that made alphonse FREAK OUT and that's the moment when I figured out that armor CAN blush. YA HEAR THAT SCIENCE ARMOR CAN BLUSH, SCREW YOU! Anyways Alphonse yelled at the top of his lungs "W-W-WHAT N-NI wait I mean NO I DON'T" as he was flapping his arms all around the place. So once he was freaking out and yelling no repeatedly. Ed, krick, and I were all staring at him" "Geez it was just Al question calm yourself" I told him "what did you ask him" krick asked me. So once I winked she knew right away "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT" "nothing….just wanted to do you a favor" I said laughing. She just giggled and turned around. So I went back beside al again "you know…..it's fine if you do…don't freak out when I tell you this" al just sighed and just looked down at me and asked me what I wanted to tell him "will you just give my sis a chance to get to know you so you can get closer like next time we rest how bout…you guys can be roommates" "I-I guess" he said nervously "Aww don't be shy I want you guys to get to know each other more PLUS once you have your original bodies back...I want some nieces and nephews" I joked. "Hmmmm….I will accept your offer" so I got all excited until he said "If you will be roommates with brother" then the smile that was on my face slowly faded away. "Say WHHHAAAATTTTT!?" "_**I**_ want some nieces and nephews" he joked. "AL" I said and slapped the side of his armor. (On his arm 6v9 hurp derp face) "Fine…..I accept this challenge" I said as al and I shook hands. So when I was walking past Ed to get to krick I said "hey you're my new roommate" then once I got up to her and said "hey FYI your Al's new roommate" "SCREW TART SAY WHHHHAAAATTTT!?" she said as she slowly looked at me. "What" "she grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "What the hell…" she whispered. "That's way too far" what, it's not like you can do anything with him…yet" since I said that I got a punch on my arm…LOL. Later on it got darker and darker and darker. "We can't stop or sleep if we're in the middle of nowhere" Ed said "he's right we gotta find somewhere safe…hmm…Oh how about Teacher's house see if she'll let us crash" "Who's your teacher" Ed asked me. "Umm… Izumi Curtis, why" Ed's eyes widened "SHE'S OUR TEACHER TOO" "oh that's cool" "She scares me though" "Well umm ok? She doesn't really scare me, we learned really fast and we helped her take care of her and her family, cook, and stuff so she's really fond of us" looked like they were speechless "what she's a nice woman" stated Kristyn. So once we got to Izumi's house, she opened the door "Ah. My latest victims" she said as she winked at us. Kristyn and I were giggling as Ed and al were shivering in fear hugging each other. "Teacher is it ok if we crash here for a bit" asked Kristyn. "Oh sure I guess" she replied. "Just until the morning though" I said. So once we were all settled in and ready to stay the night. Kristyn and I went in the kitchen to make some dinner I asked Kristyn "Hey are ya enjoy your sleep right beside al?" "Shut up, nothings gonna happen" she giggled back at me, punching my shoulder. ", ok I'll stop...so what are we making, pie?" "Uhh sure, yea I guess that'll be fine" she replied back. We started cooking, and I said, "Hey should we make something else too like umm…mashed potatoes and meatloaf instead of just pie, we need real food too" "yea that's what I was thinking" "ok let me get the stuff for it" So I turned around to get the stuff for the other foods to see ed sitting his head up as fast as he could because he was looking over my shoulder and I sat straight up and blushed a tiny bit because he was to close. "Whoa when did you get there" "Just now I was seeing if you needed any help" "huh…ok can you get out some ingredients to meat loaf and mashed potatoes please and thank you" "ok" he said while turning around to get the ingredients. "I saw you blushed a little when you turned around" and as soon as she said those words I freaked out and covered Kristyn's mouth up "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! N-NO I DIDN'T KRICKY" I yelled while patting her head really hard "now just shush and get the pie out of the stove" so I let go and when she turned around to get the pie she started playing with my head and decided to say "*cough*you want your last name to be Elric*cough*" "NO I DON'T" I yelled and kicked Kristyn and when she put the pie on the counter she kissed it "why did you just kiss the pie" I asked "the last ingredient to pie to make it delicious, kiss it" "no thanks" but she made me anyways….. I turned around to see Ed about to put the ingredients on the counter looking at me speechless, I sighed and said "ok you can put those down and…..see what your brothers doing he hasn't come out in a while" "Umm ok?" he said as he walked out he knocked on krick and Al's room door. Al opened the door holding something "yea" al asked "um Darianne suggested I checked on you" So al opened the door for ed to come in and he just sat on his bed and sighed, ed went in the room and sat on the bed as well. "Ok two questions "ed said "hmm?" al asked. "Question one what's wrong" "nothing" al said back and he wasn't able to look Ed in the eyes while answering. "Ok? Now question two what did you put in your pocket, wait one more thing why are the lights dimmed" so al said "ok-ok I tell the truth…. First of all I'm a little worried and sad because well… I ...like…Kristyn, he pulls out the picture and hands it to Ed I can't help but just stare at this picture of her and last I just want the lights dimmed I feel weird and this light wasn't helping. Ed sighed and handed the picture of her back to al "I feel the same way" he said smiling and blushing a bit. "HEY!" al yelled. "Oh wait not Kristyn….her sister" "Oh well looks like you finally have some interest in a girl" al said, teasing. "SHUT UP" he yelled at Al and wacked his head off. And Al tried to go and catch his head but failed and fell, so Ed laughed and said "HA what now". I heard a huge bang from the room Ed and Al was in, I sighed and said "classic Elric brothers" "yea that right there is some big horse shit" so I neighed JUST like a horse and we knuckle pounded (don't know what it's called T –c T) As we finished our last touch to the food Izumi came in and was like "YUM something smells good" "I know right" I said "it LOOKS yum" Kristyn added. Then we suddenly heard "NO ED GIVE IT BACK ITS MINE...HA YOU HAVE ONE OF DARIANNE! YOU LIKE HER AND IM TELLING "al yelled "WAIT ITS MINE! PLEASE DON'T" So krick and I ran to the room and I slammed the door opens "what…THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" and at the same time they were babbling and bouncing off the walls on and on and we couldn't understand them. "You know what" I said walking in the room I slammed Ed on one bed and al on the other "ONE AT A DAMN TIME!" "Al you go first" "Ok um… Ed likes you and has a picture of you in 12TH GRADE!" I calmed down a bit, walked over to ed and he had the look like omg imam get beat to a pulp now, but I just went down and hugged him but when I stopped hugging him I punched him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY 12th GRADE PICTURE!?" I asked him loudly. "OW! WINRY GAVE IT TO ME" "NUH-UH YOU SAW IT ON WINRY'S PICTURE COLOSE AND TOOK IT!" Al yelled I sighed and took it from him. "Now what were you screeching about "Al likes Kristyn and has a picture of her in 12th grade" I looked at krick and I could tell she was trying not to squeal but she blushed a bit and went over and snatched the picture from Al of her 12th grade "MINE! HOW DID YOU GET THIS ANYWAYS" al sighed and said "same as Ed, I took it from winry's picture colose" so we both said time to eat get out here and as we walked out we mouthed OMG THEY LIKE US while jumping around. Then continued walking and covered everyone's plate with food. So after we ate, we showered, got dressed in just our outfits but not our shoes, or coat, or bag or anything just what's under that (you know what I mean). Kristyn tried to stay up with Al but ended up sleeping in Al's lap a little bit after helping him oiling al. I couldn't take it but to walk up to Ed and admit "Hey ed are asleep" I asked "no why" "I'm just wondering why don't you like winry" "because 1. She beats me with everything when I just scratch this automail 2. No offense to her but she causes us more problems when she cries, complains that she can't see us, or that everything is HER fault and 's just one of FRIENDS "you know what I'll even tell you why krick and I have automail our dearest friend died so we tried to transmute her and um I can't help but just tell you I like you too" I said not able to look at him without blushing, that made ed blush too, and we both soon fell asleep [back to krick and al] Al took his fingers and ran them through Kristyn's hair, "I want to feel again" he said. The next day I just paid and thanked teacher for letting us stay.

As we were walking more waiting for something to happen and we were soon in the middle of nowhere and suddenly saw a person walk towards us it was the murder of our mother, It was our enemy, it was our target…It was envy. We all got ready for a big fight. Once our faces met we were so angry even al was mad, we were surprised once we heard Al yell, "HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND KILL THEIR DAMN MOTHER!?" "Because she was so powerful so I thought if I killed her then I could have a power philopsher's stone but this isn't JUST made of her it's also their father and many, many, MANY other powerful people and that's why it's so big" He answered as he held one up "I made this one from their them…INCLUDING their mother and father" I walked up to envy. "Now what do YOU want little girl" I took a two large stone from my bag put them on the ground, put my hands on both and when my hands came up so did two stone sharp swords. I stabbed envy's arms, after that Kristyn came up, took the philopsher's stone from him. She ran behind him took out three kunais and stabbed the circles on his headband. Alphonse came up and punched him in the face and that made him fall. Ed drew a human transmutation circle with an alchemist sign in the middle. We all circled around him and used alchemy, envy started throwing up the philopsher's stones he had swallowed in the past, and he looked around and tried to see if there was something that could help him fight back at us once he was close to death but still able to fight back a little and since all homunculi had weaknesses and ed had most of them and he had envy's so I requested it and when he gave a small bone to me I ran over to al and said "KEEP TRANSMUTING GUYS WE'RE ALMOST DONE!" al pick me up and throw me in the air "WHAT!?" "Just do it!" so he picked me up and threw me and once I was close enough I threw the bone right at envy. The funny part about how I landed was I landed on envy's face and the weird part was when I landed a lot of wind came and made both Kristyn and my skirt fly up and of course ed got a nosebleed and al said "I have the most biggest nosebleed right now but you can tell" but luckily they didn't pass out from it "AHHH! IGNORE THAT!" we yelled as we pushed our skirts back down "oh SHIT I'm in the transmutation circle as quickly jump out of the circle and helped transmute. Then envy stop squirming, puking philopsher's stones, and screaming. So when we stop he slowly turned to dust and the wind blew him away. (Because when homunculi die they turn to dust) we were all gasping for air and sat down for a second. "WAIT! WHERES THE PHIOSPHER'S STONE ENVY HAD?! HE DIDN'T EAT IT!" So we all hopped up and started searching everywhere "FOUND IT!" Ed yelled in excitement "wait ed it's made of their parent's and many other people" "use it" I said smiling, Kristyn stepped up beside me and said "yea go ahead" as a smile crept across on her face. "Whatever you really need it for is probably more important" Ed and Al smiled and thanked us very much. They started to use the philopsher's stone and as they were getting pulled into the gate the heard us say we'll be waiting for you. They met up with the truth, hesitated but gave him the stone and exchange the truth game Ed his arm and leg and gave al his body back. Then they came back and we didn't notice so both Kristyn and I we're both crying a little because we were so worried then Ed and Al both said "what's wrong". AS soon as we heard that voice we shot our heads straight up to see Ed with his limbs and al wearing Ed's jacket (cuz he's naked) the first thing Kristyn could think about doing was this. Kristyn got up and talked al and she kissed him Ed's eyes were really big and was probably thinking GEEZ that's weird until he suddenly got talked by me and I just kissed HIM. So after all THAT we went back to Izumi's so she can help and on our way there al said "YAY now winry can make me a pie" "We'll make you a pie" Kristyn and I said, smiling. "Yea they're right they make better pies" anyways what was that last ingredient in there. "Umm… Love….It was love" Kristyn said with her hands on her cheeks and had really sparkly eyes. "Then I guess It worked" Ed said. I had the WTF eyes and krick elbowed me and said "told ya' so" I laughed a little.

I was very happy with my life after that, I had a reason to smile, and laugh. And later I was married to Ed, Kristyn was married to Al. I had two kids with Ed one was a girl and her name was Dakota is 8 and a half she had a little curly dirty blonde hair and an antenna with brownish goldish and had the personality of her father, one was a boy and his name was Chris is 10 He had shaggy brown hair with gold eyes and an antenna as well (LOL antenna family) and had the personality of his father…also The boy is the oldest. Kristyn and Al's little girl had blonde hair a tiny antenna, Al's eye color with the outline of bluish hazelish and had the personality of Trisha, Al, and Kristyn (0.0 that's bad). We love visiting each other even the kid's love seeing their aunt, uncle, and cousins. Those Homunculi better stay outta our way…We got a bigger AND better….loving army. We also love each other and our precious family. *smiles*

And just maybe…To Be Continued…

**The**

**End**


End file.
